Love's Gonna Make It Alright
by xLoVexBubblesx
Summary: Macy is a writer who works for a magazine as the "How to..." woman. She is bored and wishes she could write more about important things, such as politics, economics, religion, poverty; stuff she cares about. She soon finds herself writing an article called "How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days". Using her own past as inspiration.


In the middle of winter, Daniel has left Macy all alone in the middle of the street crying because he told her that he no longer loved her that she never meant anything to him. She didn't get why he would do something so harsh but she was determined to find out the answer why no matter what it would cost her. She kept going back to the words he told her as he said goodbye from the middle of the street like she had just been some casual friend."you're better off without me, I'm not what you need"like her momma had said about him as he started the car and pulled out away from the street. He didn't waste anytime looking back. She watched him go thinking even a stranger would show more compassion than that.

Macy walked all alone down first street tears still falling from her eyes and trying to control her feelings because she didn't want to have a stranger stop her and ask her what was wrong; she just wanted to be alone. She continued to walk down the street when she got to the corner of first and miracle street. She looked inside the little dinner on the corner that she a Daniel used to go inside every time that they decided to meet up. When she took the moment to look inside before continuing to keep on walking she saw Daniel out of the corner of her eye. She felt her heart clench when she noticed that he wasn't alone; he had a girl with him. She knew that it wasn't a family member because Daniel was an only child to the mayor of Waneloville. She felt like she had just been punched in the gut because he had another girl the whole time.

Five Years Later...

Getting out of a cab on the the busy New York City streets and walking into the office building for her columnist job that she had at The It Magazine Macy took out her identification card and scanned it so that she could get to her office before she was late for work. It had been five years since she spoke to Daniel and hasn't seen him since the night he left her all alone in the of the wintery street. She thought that if she moved far way form Waneloville she could finally figure out her life. But it wasn't that simple. She hasn't been the same since that night when it came to finding love. Macy tends to stick to just her self. Lost in her thoughts of what has become of her life in the past she missed the major question that her boss had asked her. "Macy! I want you to work a new topic for your column this month."Macy wasn't surprised when Rebecca told her that she had a new topic, it was always something that she didn't want to write about but she just went along with it and wrote her articles. "Rebecca, what is the focus for my column this month? Shoes, cosmetics, clothing?"Rebecca let out a laugh that was almost mocking Macy."Oh no darling, i want you to write about relationships and the problems that we face in them, but i want you to start an actual relationship with a man."Macy was confused Rebecca had always made her assignments hard to complete but she knew that this one would be easy to write it was finding the guy that scared her the most. She had tried so hard to never be but in a situation like that but here she was having to face her fears all over again.

Benjamin drove in and out of traffic in the busy New York City streets trying to get to his office in time to continue his day that would consist of nothing but sports talk and planing his next move for his big accomplishment on the sports ads that he was trying to finish up for the month. Benjamin always loved the city, but he loved Staten Island more than anything because thats where he grew up but he spent time in the city with his mother when they would go shopping on the weekends. His mother had alway wanted him to settle down and find love after twenty seven years of school and work, she just wished that he would make himself happy but he was to focused on work to do anything more than that.

Benjamin parked his bike on the street in between a cab and bus rushing because he was going to be late for his day in the office if he didn't hurry. Ben thought that today couldn't go fast enough he just wanted for it to be over so that way he could go out on the town and have a beer by himself. He was so stressed with work that he needed to spend sometime alone, and that was exactly what he planed to do. The office was busting with busy people trying to get there ads out for the deadlines in the magazines that they would be published in for next month. Ben wanted to land the account with the diamond industry so that he could get the ads into The It Magazine that shares the same building with the company he works for. It should be easy but he wasn't prepared to meet Macy.

Later that evening...

Ben sat at the bar and drank his ice cold beer and tried to forget all the stress of work when he saw the most prettiest girl walk into the bar. He thought that he would try a shot at love again and see if he could get to know her better. Macy walked in to the bar trying to figure out how she would work on this article and what she was suppose to do with it. She was surprised to have a guy walk up to her. Maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as she thought that it would be. "Wonderful evening isn't it?" Macy chuckled and smiled "It is, single?" Benjamin smiled "yes."Macy smiled and Ben joked "interested?"Macy sighed "possibly, hungry?" Ben touched her hand and smiled "starving"Macy took his hand and pulled him towards the door and smiled "Leaving, now."

Sitting in the restaurant that they both decided on Macy heard her favorite song over the radio that they had playing she started to sing along to the lyrics that were all so familiar to her" I'm so close now to getting out. I've got that truck all loaded down i should have know how hard it'd be to leave this town."She started to laugh at herself and said "gosh I love this song, it's always been my most favorite that they wrote."Benjamin smiled at her whispered"well your an amazing singer if that helps you at all."Macy never thought that she would be able to see herself doing something like this in her twenty six years of life, she thought that it was absolutely crazy but she sacrificed so much for her job to get where she wanted to be. Ben decided to break the awkward ice between them and start asking questions about her life. "What is this twenty one questions?" Macy chuckled and sighed with a smile left on her face showing that she was at the least happy to be there. That was a good sign to Ben to see her smile about the evening that they were having. "Tell me a little bit about yourself so I can get to know you all that much more than i already do"Ben said with a look of happiness on his face that he couldn't hide. Macy looked surprised that he actually wanted to know about her she figured he just wanted to have the opportunity to get her into his bedroom at the end of the night.

Macy was blunt and to the point about her life she wasn't going to try and make it seem like it was something that it in all actuality really wasn't. "Well i have a major in journalism from Columbia and work at The It Magazine down town. I have to write all about shoes, makeup, and things that don't really have any interest to me. But if i write what my boss wants then eventually i can write about the things that i want to." Ben liked a girl with a feel for what she wanted so he decided to make a joke about what she said. "So you're telling me that you really want to write about sales that stores are having then?" He tried to hide his smile but she saw right through it. Macy laughed "Oh so you have jokes now do you? No but i want to write about politics, poverty, stuff like that. I didn't bust my butt in grad school to work for a how to column for the rest of my life."Ben really like this girl and wanted to make sure that she knew it. "What do you think about moving to fast in relationships since your and expert on all that girl stuff how does that effect people and the relationships that they form?" She decided that she would be smart about this answer because it was one thing that she did best. "I think that moving fast in relationships really do hurt others because if one person is okay with the way the relationship is moving doesn't ever mean that the other person is or will be or that they are."Ben respected her answer and actually agreed with what she said. Macy had just one question left to ask him. "True or false, all is fare in love and war?"Ben looked puzzled and didn't know what to say to her but for what he had experienced he thought that the answer would have to be true. "True."Macy smiled "Great answer."


End file.
